


You Can't Photoshop This Kind Of Beauty

by AwkwardSweatyCabages



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Erwin is in love, Eventual Sex, Levi Is Bad At Feelings, M/M, Public Blowjobs, erwin is crazy about levi, levi is fabulous, past erwin smith/marie dok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardSweatyCabages/pseuds/AwkwardSweatyCabages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin Smith is a photographer for The New York Times and he takes pictures of the parts of society that the public chooses to ignore. He finds a new model for his photos that he comes to love more than his dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I was just a youngster at the time. I was a new man with a fresh, handsome face who was just out of college. God, it’s hard to remember the time but I believe it was around the 70's.

After college, I had $5,000.00 in debt, my spirit, and my camera. I studied business for 4 years to make my deceased parents proud in the afterlife but I really never cared about business. It was just so boring. I wanted to be a photographer but not just any photographer; one that makes a difference.

I had some random photos of some roommates getting evicted and a few more of my friends at their part time jobs.They weren’t much but I decided to do something with them.

I sent my favorite photos into a local art contest. I won the award for best interpretation of life. At that moment, when I was accepting the certificate, I realized that I wanted to feel like that always. I decided to do that for a living. That was the life I wanted and the one I chased.

I decided that my type of art would be depictions of society that the public chooses to ignore: transvestites, prostitution, homelessness, and more. Being part of the LGBT Community sorta drove me into this as well.

My wall became filled with my work in a matter of days. I had no idea how I was going to pay off my rent and college loan debt. I also didn’t know how to turn my dream into my dream job. Since I had a serious lack of plans, I worked anywhere that would give me inspiration: strip clubs, underprivileged schools, I even spent some time managing money for a brothel. My picture collection became greater and larger than ever. After getting so many, I decided it was time to do something with them, so I put together little portfolios and sold them at a local store. The owner said they sold as soon as they came in. They asked me to make more and even offered to pay for my photos to be put into a book. I agreed, of course. I made $200.00 extra a month so I began to save up some more cash to move to a nicer place in the city. I finally started to feel that my dream was starting to show.

…

I got a phone call one day, actually not long after I started selling my pictures. Believe me or not it was The New York Times asking for me to do a special segment on a photojournalism piece. They told me that my societal image was unique and just what they needed in their paper. I agreed to do it immediately.

The world of journalism was an amazing journey. I got to have my face and work known. I got payed $500.00 every time I published something. I decided to move to New York City a few months after I became a regular on The New York Times. I moved into a decent apartment and started a new life. I went from a lonely newbie who just entered reality, to a successful man, not even in his 30s yet. I even payed off my loans.

But later on, I became someone I never thought I’d be...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin meets the one he wants to be with for life. He hopes his romantic feelings will be returned.

I went to a strip club that was popular in NYC. I wanted some photographs of the dancers for next week’s paper. I sat at a close table and ordered a few beers. I got my camera ready when the first person began to dance. I couldn’t tell if the dancer was male or female but I liked them. I snapped a few pictures during their dance and took a few more of the dancers afterwards. I thought I got all the pictures I needed, but one more dancer went up. He was a drag queen and a stripper. He was beautiful and an excellent performer. They called him Daddy’s Little Girl.

I watched closely and snapped as many pictures as I could. He had so much passion and fire in his eyes. I was so enchanted by the performance that I didn’t notice anything else. It was just him and me. Alone.

He and I linked eyes from across the club. It was like we were the only souls there.

His dance involved a lot of swinging around the pole and it involved even more flips. I couldn’t say which one of his dances I liked the best. All the movements made me so intrigued.

When his performance was over, I sat down for a few minutes just processing what I saw. The most beautiful person in all of NYC, no, the world danced right in front of me. I even thought that the dance was done for me.

I finally decided to get up after a while. I needed some signatures from people so I could use their pictures in my newest story. I went to the back of the club to the dressing rooms. I ran into a few performers and got their signatures. I then found myself saving the best for last. I was at the dressing room of Daddy’s Little Girl.

It took me a little time to build up the courage to knock. I mean, how would you react if you were about to face the most beautiful person in the world and ask them to do something for you? And it could be anything you’re asking for…

I knocked lightly and almost right away I got a Come in.

I did as the voice told me and went in.

“Excuse me... “ I said. “I need to ask you something…”

The light from his beauty nearly blinded me.

He had removed his black, poofy wig and wig cap. His hair was short with an under buzz cut. It was wet with sweat and it dripped down his face. “Sir, I don’t do what you’re thinking.”

“Oh no! No! I’m a photojournalist from The New York Times and I need your permission to use photos of you in the paper.”

He reached into his pants and shifter some… Stuff around inside.

,”Uh…”

“What? You never seen a man untuck his junk before?” he asked. “Judging by your face I guess the answer is no.”

“You’re right…”

He finished untucking and held out his hand. “Lemme see the pictures.”

“S-Sure,” all I could think about was his hands just touched that place.

I handed him the photos my camera spit out and he skimmed through them.

“Why are there so many?”

Crap I thought.

“I… Uh.... I thought you were…. Good….”

“I appreciate the compliment.”

“No problem.”

He looked at me for a while.

“Well?” he said.

“What? Well what?

“Are you just gonna stand there or are you actually gonna ask me out?”

“Pardon me?”

“You obviously want this. I can read you like a book.”

“Oh. I’m Erwin Smith. Would you like me to treat you to dinner some time?”

“Oh, this is so unexpected, “ he mocked. “Sure. You’re hot. Erwin,” he let the name roll off his tongue. “I’m Levi. Don’t you dare call me Daddy’s Little Girl in public.”

“Got it.”

“Gimme some time to get changed and you can treat me to dinner after.”

I nodded and walked into the hall and waited right outside of his door. My heart was racing. I just got a date with the most amazing being in the world. What was I gonna do? Where would I take him? Someone that fine deserves only the best and nothing less.

As I waited, I thought about places to take Levi. Nothing too fancy. I thought. Don’t want him to think I’m desperate. Also, nothing too shitty. I want him to know I care.

He came out in a tank top with a sweatshirt and jeans. He had a bag of his work gear on his shoulder. “I’m ready.”

The only makeup he removed was the globs of eyeliner and the face toner that made him more pale. He still had bright red lipstick and a tint of blush.

“Yo. Oldy. I said I’m ready.”

“Oh. I’m sorry.”

We went down the hall in awkward silence. I had so much to ask him but I had no idea where to start.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is making Erwin into someone he never thought he would be, making him do things he never thought he would do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is their first sexy scene. Another one is coming up in the next chapter.
> 
> ((It's also my first time writing a sexy scene and posting it))

“You gotta car?”

“No…” I didn’t see the point. I was living in the big city and I have no time to wait in traffic. “Do you?”

“No but I’m tight with a cabbie who goes by these parts. I’ll call him up.”

“Sounds swell.”

Whatever he did made me feel so weak. Never before have I felt so so strong and so powerless at the same time. I wanted to just stare at him forever.

We dropped by a phone booth and I waited outside for him to finish up with his call.

He came out after a few minutes and said the cabbie was on his way.

“So Erwin. You work for The New York Times? Sounds boring.”

“No, not at all. I get to travel in many cities and take pictures to show to the world about-”

He somehow already learned how to shut me up. He kissed me roughly and pulled away after he saw that I finally caught up with what was going on.

“That was…” I stammered my words.

“You were boring me.”

“I-I’m sorry…”

His cabbie friend pulled up and waved. “Yo Levi!”

“Hey Farlan.”

I watched them converse for a bit before Levi motioned me to get into the car.

“This is weird, Levi,” Farlan said. “Why’re you going out with a suit like this.”

“He’s hot.”

“True.”

He’s only seeing me for my looks? I didn’t know if I should just have gotten out or keep going with it. I guess I was no better. I was out with Levi because he is beautiful.

“So where ya headed?” Farlan asked.

“Wherever Daddy wants to take me.”

I tensed up. “D-Daddy?”

“Yeah. Where do you wanna take me?”

Oh God I didn’t know if he meant to take him out to eat or to take him there…

“There’s this lobster place uptown…”

“Uptown? Wow, Levi. You got a loaded one.”

We drove up to The Seaside Garden and got out. I tipped the driver and escorted Levi inside.

People eyed us like we were insane for showing our faces in public. At the time, a homosexual couple showing their faces in public was as sinful as blowing a priest in the confessional.

I got a little uneasy but Levi didn’t seem to care. He was used to the stares, I guess.

Our waiter seemed uncomfortable serving us but he managed.

“Would you like a beverage?”

“I’d like a Bacardi and coke with lemon,” Levi looked at me. “And make it juicy,” he licked his lips.

I gulped and ordered. “I-I’ll just have some Babycham…”

The waiter ran off, obviously confused and scared.

“Ya know that once blew off a guy while in the bathroom stall while at a seafood place.”

“D-Did you now...:”

“Come on. Tell me something crazy that you’ve done.”

I thought for a moment. “I-I once ate outside food at a restaurant…”

“No. Not something a pussy thinks is crazy. Something sexual,” he let the last word roll off his tongue.

“Oh my…”

“Oh? Are you a virgin?”

“No! I dated a girl who I slept with… Once.”

Levi smirked and leaned close to me. “So you’ve only done it once?”

“I guess so…”

“Where did you do it?”

“The bed.”

“So you’ve never done anything crazy with anyone?”

“Guess not…”

“How about we fix that, Daddy.”

He got under the table and covered the sides with the table cloth.

I nearly screamed as his hands rubbed my crotch. I also could’ve pushed him away and left but I wasn’t going to do something so stupid.

The waiter returned with our drinks and set them down. I just told him Levi was in the bathroom.

Thank God he left right after I answered. Levi had just removed my belt and started pulling my jeans down.

“Damn,” Levi said. “How on Earth did you only get one person to ride this?”

“Levi-”

He licked the tip of my dick and held onto the base, gently massaging it.

“Levi…” my tone finally settled and actually hinted pleasure instead of worry.

Levi obviously has done this before. A lot of times. His tongue snaked around my dick and left no spot untouched (or dry).

I almost forgot that we were in public. I had to look normal so no one would suspect anything. It was hard but I managed. I had wiped my forehead with my napkin and sighed.

“Levi, I’m close,” I warned.

“Do it on my face.”

“Levi, people will notice.”

“I don’t give a damn. Do it.”

The waiter returned and pointed to the empty seat.

“He’s just freshening up.”

“I see… What do you want to order?”

“I’ll have some lobster with garlic and butter. He’ll have the same.”

“Is that all?”

“Yep!” my voice raised a bit as I came all over Levi’s pretty face.

The waiter just figured I was annoyed with him so he left in a huff.

“Okay, Levi. Here,” I handed him a few napkins.

He wiped away what he couldn’t lick off. He got back up onto his chair and smirked at me.

I looked back at him, my cheeks still pink and my face still sweaty.

He took the lemon off of his drink and sucked on it.

“Is this supposed to turn me on?” I asked.

“Is it working?”

I cocked an eyebrow at him, then I sighed. “It is working like a charm.”

“Let’s go to the stalls and you can do me.”

“Woah, can’t you wait? I’m kinda hungry and I don’t feel like getting arrested.”

“It’s not that bad in jai;.”

“Oh my God,” I covered my face with my hands. What was I doing? I didn’t want to take advantage of Levi but I also wanted to do just that. Levi was a damaged soul and I was longing to be the one to fix it.

“What?”

“Levi, I don’t wanna take advantage of you.”

“You won’t be doing that. You actually like me.”

“How-”

“I saw the way you approached me back at the club. You weren’t like the other filthy old men. They would just come in and feel me up. None would take me to a nice place and let me blow them under the table. You don’t want to do me for fun. You want to do me cause you like me.”

“Wow. You’re good at reading people.”

“It’s a gift.”

I fooled around with my belt buckle and asked. “So, before I make a move I want to know more about you.”

“Like what?”

“Where did you grow up?”

“Right here in NYC. Except living on the poor, shitty side of the city.”

“Were your parents divorced?”

“No. My mother was a hooker so I’m a slut baby. She had no idea who my father was or is.”

“Oh. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apoligize duumbass. You didn’t make my past awful,” he continued telling me his story after scolding me. “My mom died of some freak disease when I was 6. My uncle found me and took me in and taught me about life and junk. He taught how to knife fight and steal also. He left me when I was 14. I was alone again so I made some street friends. One of ‘em is the guy who drove us here.”

“So what made you want to do stripping?”

“A friend of mine said it was easy money. I started when I was 17 and now I sleep in a bed,” he rested his head on his hand. “Now you tell me your story.”

“Oh. Well I grew up with my mom and dad. Dad was a teacher and mom was a nurse. When I was 14, my dad and mom split up and I stayed with my dad. When I was 17, dad was murdered. Mom was framed and sentenced to 12 years in prison. In the time they were near me, they pressured me to study business. I did it to make them happy.”

“What made you want to be a journalist?”

“I honestly don’t quite know myself. I guess after I won my first award I realized it would be fun. And it it.”

Levi took a drink and nodded. “I can respect that.”

“Yeah…”

We sat in silence for a moment until Levi pointed to my drink. “You gonna finish that?”

I shook my head and slid my drink over to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Erwin find themselves making love. That is something Levi has never done before but he learns pretty quickly that he likes the feeling a lot better than a mindless fucking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not particularly fond of this chapter but it is what it is. 
> 
> Poorly written happy sexy fun times in this chapter.

I’ve never had such an awkward date that at the same time was so magical. I mean, what kind of date goes from blowing someone off to talking about life stories so quickly?

The waiter came back with our lobster and left as fast as possible.

“Fucking pig,” Levi jeered.

“What?”

“Not you. Him. He doesn’t want to serve us because we’re gay.”

“Oh yeah. That.”

“These idiots think they’re better than us just cause they’re normal. Well I say fuck them and everything they stand for.”

“Levi, maybe not so loud…” I stared at my food, wondering if anyone sneezed or spat into the dish.

“Tch,” Levi stuck his fork into the lobster’s chest and pulled out some meat.

I took a forkful of lobster and put it in my mouth. I really did love Levi’s passion but I didn’t feel like getting thrown out of such a refined eatery.

“Is it good?” I asked.

“It’s fucking fantastic,” he said in such a monotone voice.

“Glad you like it.”

“Yeah. But I don’t think it’s going to compare to dessert,” he slid his foot to my thigh. “Am I right, Daddy?”

“F-Forgive me for asking but why do you keep calling me that?”

“Because I’m Daddy’s Little Girl. Daddy’s bad little girl,” his foot grazed onto my crotch.

I let out an eep when it touched me. “Levi, you literally just sucked me off.”

“I know, but now I want your cock in me.”

I was never the kind of guy to go all the way on the first date. Then again, I’ve been all the way only once before.

“Levi,” I didn’t know what to feel but all I knew was that I wanted Levi. “Let’s go.”

I payed about $35.00 and left no tip. (Levi was right. Our waiter was a fucking pig.)

He called up Farlan again and we practically fornicated in the back seat. My hands caressed every part of Levi’s body. He’s so beautiful. I wanted to touch every part of him. I wanted to hold him forever.

Levi held my face and looked me in the eyes. “Erwin,” he hummed. “Erwin please.”

Farlan stopped the cab and knocked on the window. “Hey, horndogs. We are here. Take it inside.”

“Thank you, sir,” I tipped him again and got out with Levi.

Levi latched onto me and kissed my neck. “Is this where you live?”

“Yeah.”

“It’s nice.”

My apartment was on the 5th floor of the building. It had 2 bedrooms but I lived alone. I had a lot of money so I thought I’d live the good life while I could.

“It’s filthy in here.”

“I know.”

“I’ll clean in the morning.”

Before I could tell him he didn’t need to, he jumped on to me and wrapped his legs around my waist.

I caught Levi as he smashed our lips together.

“Levi,” I muffled in the kiss.

“Sh. Daddy. Let it happen.”

I leaned against the wall and let Levi do his thing. This was no casual fucking. We were about to make love.

I took Levi to my bedroom and threw him onto the mattress. I took my shirt off and Levi gawked.

“Damn,” he smirked. “You’re fucking ripped. You sure you’re only a photographer?”

“I work out every other day.”

“I’d love to watch some time.”

“You can watch right now,” I ripped his pants off and licked my lips.

He grinned at me and squirmed a little.

I devoured every part of him.

I took off each part of his attire and gazed onto him. Beauty radiated from him.

I am going to say this one more time, we weren’t having a mindless fuck session. We were making love. We hardly knew each other but we knew that we both felt that our souls became one.

“Erwin,” he softly spoke. “Please.”

I had just put some lube in him with my fingers. He was so tight and hungry. That passion turned me on so much.

I entered him slowly to make sure I wasn’t going to hurt him. (Our sizes were so different.)

He moaned and called my name out over and over. It slipped my mind that other people lived in the building.

“Daddy yes! Take care of your boy,” he moaned.

The whole Daddy thing started to grow on me. “Don’t worry. Daddy’s gonna take care of his good little boy all night long.”

He smiled and let me thrust harder into him.

We ended the night releasing many times all over my bed. I didn’t mind. These sheets could be thrown away. I had many more.

We held onto each other and drifted off to a deep slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin is absolutely crazy about Levi. The way he moves. The way he talks. The way he breathes. Everything makes his heart sore and his mind wander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit. Oh my god. I haven't updated this since July of last year. I am so sorry. I was in a writing mood tonight and wrote some Winmin porn then was like oh shit I just abandoned this story. People seemed to like it and I felt so bad how I just left it. Here is another chapter. Hopefully I will still have my writey mood when I wake up. Again, I am soooooooo sorry. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter. <3

I slept blissfully, which was very rare for me. I normally stayed up almost all night writing or sorting through pictures. I would scarf down food that was riddled with carbs and diabetes. But that night, Levi just sucked all the energy out of me and made be just black out within seconds after my release. I’ll admit, it was a little embarrassing because it was so quick but I wasn’t what you’d call “an experienced guy.”

I was awake around 9:00am. I was never up that late. Everything was upside down for me and I didn’t know if I enjoyed it or feared it. I slumped up and noticed that Levi was gone. I panicked a little. I didn’t want our relationship to just be a quick one night stand.

I sprang out of bed, not even realizing that my pants were on the other side of the god damn room. I hurried into my living room where I saw Levi. He was wearing one of my T-shirts and was just…. Cleaning. He sorted my books, vacuumed my carpet, and even dusted off my awards and knick knacks. He turned over to me and clicked his tongue.

“Geez. You fucking startled me. And I’m sore from last night so you might as well tuck that monster away.”

I blushed covered myself with my hands. “S-sorry…”

He chuckled and approached me. He wrapped his slender and toned arms around my neck. “So, daddy, how was it? Your second time, right? Was I better than that bimbo you fucked before me?”

I still wasn’t used to such blunt language. I just stared at him and gave him a long “uuuuuhhhhhh.”

He kissed my cheek and whispered. “You were my best fuck. One of the biggest I’ve ever had. I thought I was going to be split in half by that monster you call your dick.”

“Uuuuuuhhhhhhhh…”

“Close up that jaw,” he pushed my jaw up, closing my mouth. He went back to his cleaning.

“L-Levi this isn’t your home.”

“And?”

“And so you don’t have to clean.”

He scoffed. “Did you expect me to be able to fucking sleep tonight knowing that this whole mess existed?” he set a pile of my books back onto their shelf.

“How long have you been cleaning?”

“About 2… Maybe 3 hours.” he turned back to me. “Go put some god damn pants on old man and come eat with me.”

I grabbed my grey lazy-pants from my room and slid into them. When I came back out, I caught Levi eyeing some of my awards.

“You’re a talented fuck, aren't ya?”

“I-I suppose I am…”

He began to read some of the titles aloud. “Pulitzer 1968, International Writing.1960 Local Reporting. Criticism 1972.” he sighed. “Maybe you’re a little out of my league then.”

“Pardon me?”

“Acclaimed journalist Erwin A. Smith, rich, handsome, and successful. And I am drag queen Levi Ackerman. Slutty, stupid, a bitch.”

I was taken aback. Levi seemed so confident. But what really made me gasp was that he was actually looking for something more than just a fuck too. My heart pounded with excitement,

“Levi-”

“Never mind. Make me breakfast. I’ll be waiting in your dining room.”

“S-Sure.”

He disappeared into the other room and I was still shocked and starstruck. I followed him and looked in my cupboards. I took out a box of oatmeal. Had about half of it left in the box.

He looked at it and shrugged. I took that as a ‘yes I will stomach that’ and took out a pot, pouring some in with some water before setting it on the stove.

“You own a fucking stove? Damn, how rich are you?”

I shrugged. “Don’t you have one?”

He just laughed at me and said nothing else. He just watched me.

Once the oatmeal was ready, I put it in 2 bowls and put in some blueberries and a strawberry on top.

Levi thanked me and practically ate it in a few seconds.

“Don’t fucking look at me that way, blondie. I was hungry.”

At least I’m not ‘Old Man’ or ‘Oldy’ anymore…

“So, Levi. When are you performing next? I’d love to see you dance again.”

“Tonight. 11pm. Come if you want, I don’t care. But I may walk away holding the arm of another hottie if you don’t show.”

He does care and like hell I am gonna let that happen.

“I’ll be there.”

He finished eating then stood up. “I’m gonna change and go. See you tonight, daddy.” he swung his hips as he walked off, showing off the way that big, round, fat ass jiggled so seductively.

When he left, everything seemed dark… Grey even. I couldn’t concentrate on my story writing or my reading. All I could think about was that face, that body, and that sweet voice. I spent the entire just thinking about how much Levi turned me on and drove me wild. It’s been years since I’ve felt this way. He made my stomach uneasy and made me so anxious and I just loved it. I wouldn’t have it any other way.

\---

I decided to leave around 10. I packed my satchel, locked the door, and headed out. I wore some nice dress pants and a formal shirt and tie. God, I would look so out of place at that bar but none of that mattered because I knew I had a shot at an amazing relationship with what had to be the most interesting and sexy person I had ever met.

I was lost in thought once again. Everything seemed so cheery and bright even though I was walking under an overpass at night in one of the most dangerous cities in the entire fucking world.

I crossed the street looking down at the ground. All that I heard was a loud car horn and the sound of my pained groan and scream as I was impacted with a vehicle. I fell down and bled violently. Some nice people came over and helped me.

But I didn’t care that I was bleeding. I didn’t care that my $60.00 camera was ruined. And I didn’t even care that I was going to have to go to the hospital and pay off extraordinary bills. No. I needed to go see Levi.

I shook the people off of me and kept going. They didn’t bother chase me. They probably thought I was some stupid drunk. I wasn’t drunk but I was stupid. I was in love so I had an excuse to be stupid.

I limped all the way down to the club. I got in right as Levi began. All the pain in my body just stopped. I saw him up on that stage and everything became so nostalgic and calm. He moved with such grace and beauty. I had never seen any man move his body that way before. I just watched in awe. I know I had already seen him dance but I knew each time was going to amaze and entrance me.

He was done with his dances in an hour. I limped right to the backstage area to see him. I showed the bouncer my ID and my card for The New York Times and he let me by, excusing the fact that I was bleeding and gimping along.

I banged on Levi’s dressing room door until he answered it. He took one look at me and gasped.

“Erwin!?”

I fell right onto him and blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi takes Erwin to the hospital and discovers that he may have fallen for this blonde asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one isn't as well written as the earlier chapters. I was just kinda stuck for a few hours on this one and got a little mad at it. But Levi and Erwin are hopeless, awkward, and desperate for love.

Levi did not have a phone of any kind. He also didn’t own a car. There was no way to contact a hospital about my injuries. So he did the next best thing. That tiny man, that 5’3’’ who weighed not even half of me, carried me down the sidewalk on his back. He was small but he was far stronger than me. I swear he could bench press more than triple his weight.

He took me in after carrying my unconscious self about 9 blocks to the hospital. Drag and all.

All eyes went on him when he entered the room. He set me not so gently into a chair in the lobby and approached the front desk.

“Hello. How are you? My uh… Friend is hurt. A car hit the poor sappy bastard and you need to fix him. Now.”

The desk woman looked up at Levi and then back at me. She handed Levi a clipboard. “Fill this out.”

He took it from her. “Uh yeah,” then he snapped the board in half on the counter. “There’s no god damn fucking time woman!! He is bleeding out!! Do your job and help him!!”

“Sir, I am not a doctor or nurse. I am a receptionist so it is not my job. Please go sit and fill out the required documents or I will have to call for some reinforcements.”

“Reinforcements? You mean a herd of skinny ass white doctors? Yeah I think I’ll take my chances.”

Levi tends to get louder than he knows when he’s unhappy or mad. He was practically shaking the walls in the building with his booming voice. He leaned over the counter.

“LIsten ya fucking bimbo. I am gonna give you ten fucking seconds to phone a gurney and if he is not getting help by then your head will be so far up your ass that you will fucking suffocate from the stench and disgustingness of that train wreck you call your body.”

Before she could pick up that phone a young blonde nurse stopped her. “I can take care of them. No need to cause trouble.”

The woman just leaned back and began playing with her witch nails and chewing on them.

The nurse fetched a gurney and had Levi set Erwin on it. “Hello, I’m Nanaba.”

“Levi.”

“Hello, Levi. That is an interesting choice of wardrobe ya got there.”

“I just came from work and this dumbass was hit by a car.”

Nanaba giggled. “Erwin’s so silly, isn’t he?”

“You know him?”

“Oh yeah. We go way back. I went to school with him and dated his best friend for a few years.”

Erwin was taken to the ER where someone was standing. I say someone because this particular friend of mine had no gender. They were just a… Hanji.

“Well, well, welly well well,” they approached us. “What kinda mess did he get himself into this time?”

“Hit and run,” Levi said.

Hanji lit up when they saw Levi. “Honey boo, where did you get those shoes!?”

I paused. “Um…. I got em off of the road…”

“They are so amazing! Do you think-”

“Dr. Zoe!” Nanaba exclaimed and pointed at me.

“Oh right. I guess this clumsy oaf needs some medical attention. We will take care of him. If you could be so nice as to step out while we work please?”

Levi hesitated. “Will he be okay…?”

“I assume so. Just some bruises and cuts. Maybe a broken rib or two. Nothing these hands can’t fix. Now please, sweetie.”

Levi slowly stepped out. He sat on the bench across from the room and felt something fall down his cheek. ‘Am I… Crying…?’ He thought. He felt it fall down his cheek, then to his chin, lastly dripping into his lap. He sat alone and cried and shook.

Levi was allowed back in what seemed like years. He hurried back in as soon as Hanji opened the door. He saw that I was conscious and then smacked me over the head with his freakishly strong hands.

“Levi!? Ow!!”

He then just kissed me. Literally smashed his lips onto mine and then hugged me. “You are a fucking idiot, ya know that?”

“What-”

“I mean, who the fuck shows up to an event like that right after they were hit by a 2000 pound death metal machine!?”

“Levi… You said that you would leave with someone else if I didn’t-”

“That was a fucking joke, you asshole!! Have a sense of humor you dick!!”

I sighed and never felt so stupid. I mean, my right arm was in a cast, I had two broken ribs, and bruises were like fucking clothes on my body. I was embarrassed beyond belief. My face was redder than the blood that poured out of me.

He chuckled at my expression and hopped next to me. “You are a fucking sappy bastard.”

Hanji and Nanaba smiled and decided to give us some privacy.

“Hey, no PDA or fuckings, ya hear? This room ain’t so easy to clean!” Hanji yelled before shutting the door behind them.

Levi kissed me and whispered. “Erwin. I think I’m falling for you.”

And that was all I needed to smash our lips together again, but this time it wasn’t just making out. It was a real kiss. The love literally sparked between our lips and tongues and I never wanted our mouths to separate again.


End file.
